


A Truesdale/Yuki Wedding.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.





	A Truesdale/Yuki Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Zane Truesdale is about to ask His Girlfriend Tara Yuki to Marry Him, also This is My AU Version.

It was in the mid evening at Duel Academy, Everyone was settling in, Everyone Except Two People, Zane and Tara were walking on the beach, they were holding each-other's hands, Zane had told her to meet him at the beach, he had something he wanted to say to her, they continued walking on the beach, neither of them wasn't saying a word, until Tara broke the silence between them.

"So?", Tara asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"So what", Zane answered as he looked at her, he was holding a square shaped box that was in his Obelisk Boy's Uniform Outfit. 

"We've been walking around the beach for over an hour, and you haven't told me nothing, So what is it?", Tara asked as she looked at him as she stood in front of him.

As the sun was slowly setting over the ocean beside them, Zane took a slow deep breath, he got down on one knee, he took out the square shaped box and opened it, inside it was a diamond ring that was on a gold ring band, he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Tara, Will You Marry Me?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes Zane", Tara answered with a big smile on her face. 

Zane was thrilled, he put the engagement ring on her middle finger, They started putting their arms around each-other and started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, as the sun was setting beside them. 

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell the others about it", Tara said. 

"I think so too", Zane replied as they continued kissing. 

another hour later they started walking back to their respective dorms, they were walking on the sidewalk, until they stopped at a crossroad sidewalk, one sidewalk was leading to the Obelisk Boy's Dorm, the other one was leading to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm, They looked at Each-other, They kissed Each-other on the lips one last time, until they started walking away from each-other, their hands were slowly slipping away from each-other.

until they started walking away from each-other.


End file.
